


As if I was wearing panties

by Chibieska



Category: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Himeji could seduce any man with her panties. That if she used one.





	As if I was wearing panties

**Author's Note:**

> Yankee-kun to Megane-chan belongs to Yoshikawa Shiki
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was the engagement party of Chiba Seiya and Kumagaya Makoto, and considering they had been dating since high school, it was a long time coming. It was a formal event, like many others that Himeji Rinka had attended in her adult life, but she felt quite out of place. She spent much of the party with Adachi Hana, but when Shinagawa Daichi arrived, late as usual, and joined them, she somehow felt left over.

She excused herself and after talking with the newlyweds, sat on a bench overlooking the inner garden. It wasn't as if Adachi and Shinagawa were dating, but there was still that bond that bound them together and Rinka always got left out. And even after so long, she was still jealous to see them together, and her childish crush was still there to remind her that she had never been completely overcome.

Izumi Gaku sat next to her. He was elegant in a gray suit.

"Close your legs, your dress is too short." Himeji stared at her own legs, open and unpretentious like a child's sitting, and closed them before she felt her face flush. Himeji Rinka did not like Izumi Gaku, not in his direct and shameless manner. "Or are you trying to seduce Shinagawa with your panties?"

"As if I was wearing panties..." She covered her mouth with hands. Too much information. Izumi smirked and turned his eyes to the hall, more specifically to Shinagawa and Adachi.

"Do you still like him?" He watched her. Her face was no longer so flushed and her legs were so close together that they seemed to stick together.

"Of course not," she said.

"And why aren't you there with them?"

“Why aren't you?” She countered.

"The fewer people see me, the less excuse I need to make to leave." He wiggled his fingers, unconscious, and Himeji realized how eager he was to get out and light a cigarette. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I don't want to disturb them." She folded her arms across her body.

"Disturb what?" His eyes went back to the couple. It wasn't as if Shinagawa and Adachi were dating. They should, but they were too slow to realize the feelings they had for each other, and all that was left was that warm, uninteresting friendship. "You can still put your seduction plan into practice if you want..."

"Quiet." She rolled her eyes before smiling. "Even if I wanted to seduce him, he wouldn't notice, he didn't notice before." She shrugged.

"But you were just a girl, look at you now" Izumi stared at her so intensely that she felt extremely hot. "And I bet you know more tricks than Adachi."

"Sure enough, once she came to ask me if I knew what Lotus Flower was [1] and..." Too much information, again. She looked away, but she could feel his gaze on her.

"I was right about you having more knowledge." His fingers drummed on the wood of the bench.

"A little," she said awkwardly.

"Boyfriend"? And it was palpable that he was curious as to who she had done the Lotus Flower position.

"Not really." Himeji was not given to serious relationships, one case here and one there, nothing more. "But it's past anyway," she added.

"Well, if you're looking for someone to practice..." He smiled, the same mischievous smile as before, but there was something in his eyes that was very different. The woman wondered how much he had drunk to say that so openly.

"I didn't expect you to be the kind of man who relates to a girl without feelings involved," she teased. Rinka had never spent much of her time paying attention to Izumi, since she had spent her entire teenage years with eyes only for Shinagawa, but considering Izumi was a former delinquent, he tended to be very correct and responsible.

"And I don't get involved." He tried to keep his smile, but it slowly faded as his face flushed absurdly. And slowly, realization hit her, he wasn't offering himself for casual sex.

"Since when?" She asked, never noticing any feelings coming from him.

"Since the boat competition," he admitted somewhat embarrassed.

She remembered that summer, the boat competition where they had worked together, had been fun, and they got a lot closer after that. He knew about Shinagawa, even though she had never told, he knew about most of her fears and he had always been so present and companion. How did she never notice?

"Why you never told me?"

"Had I any chance at the time?"

"Why do you think you have any now?" The words came out more sarcastically than intended.

"I don't think, but I always said you must declare for Shinagawa, and wasn't doing the same." He answered, conformed. Chika raised a glass and tapped the side with a silverware, drawing the guests' attention to his speech. "I think now is my chance to go..." Izumi got up, would take advantage of the distraction to get out unseen.

"I don't like you..." Himeji got up too and her words sounded higher than expected. Lucky, everyone was all stuck to the groom's speech. Izumi stared at her already wondering if that was the answer he would get, but before saying anything, Himeji went on "not entirely. But I like you enough to try to like you more" and why not try? They were good friends and had many things in common, she couldn't spend the rest of her life tied to the unilateral feelings she had for Daichi.

"Himeji, you don't have to..."

"No, but I want to do that. Is this ok for you?"

"What about Shinagawa..."

"I asked if it's ok for you, Izumi Gaku," she interrupted.

They stared at each other for a long time, almost as if it was the first time, they had actually seen each other. Why has she never "seen" him before?

"Yes," he replied, a smile mixed with flushed cheeks that made him incredibly cute.

She glanced once more at Shinagawa, who was now talking to some girl, and that feeling of jealousy strangely seemed much more restrained. Then she stared at Izumi, and felt a little anxious, it was strange how a few words could change one's perception of someone. Himeji Rinka didn't like Izumi Gaku, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: [1] is a sexual position.
> 
> [2] boat competition refers to chapter 119: It's Not Bad
> 
> [3] The title follows the manga scheme, which was usually a phrase of the chapter.
> 
> I don't believe that the author didn't make them a canonical ship
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
